the storm
by FMAWINRYFMA
Summary: I suck at summaries but there are two girls and they meet the Elrics but they seem to be hidding something and Winry seems to know what it is too. edxwinry alxoc maybe royxriza
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ed and Al had gotten their bodies back and are at the Rockbell's place. This isn't my first story but my other one was me and my sister working on it, so please tell me what I need to improve on and everything. Please be nice about it too, there's no need to be rude. On with the story.

-The storm-

It was a stormy night and everybody was inside trying to wait out the storm. Well almost everybody, as there were two hooded figures walking alone on the street. They heard some yelling and looked at a yellow house on top of a hill. They both looked at each other.

"Maybe we should stay and make sure everythings alright?" said the one on the left.

"If you mean we should listen it might be interesting then I guess we could and plus a little break wont hurt us much," said the other.

"right," the other said and they both sat down on the grass.

(Inside the house)

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY NEED A LADDER TO REACH THE COUNTER TOP"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU OVER EXACTERATE EVERYTHING"

Al sighed as they two continued their fighting, he looked outside to see if it was raining and saw the two hooded figures watching the house. He thought he should check it out just to be on the safe side.

"I'll be right back," Al stated but wasn't heard for the other two were fighting still. He shook his head lightly and then went outside. The two shadow figures stood up.

"I'm sorry sir we didn't mean to be intruding we were just wondering if everything was alright," said the one on the right.

"Oh its alright, this is an everyday thing here, but I was coming out to see if you guys need any help?" Al stated.

"No we need no help," said the one on the left a bit rudely.

"I'm sorry forgive my sister her manners are a little rusty,"

Al laughed a bit, "Its alright she's kind of like my brother, by the way my name is Alphonse what's yours?"

"Analie and my sister is Raven," the one on the right smiled and held her hand out. Al lightly shook her hand then smiled and shook Raven.

"Well would you guys like to come inside an we can talk some more I wouldn't want you guys to get caught out in the storm," Al offered.

"If it wouldn't be a bother," Analie said with a smile, although you couldn't see her face.

"No it wouldn't be it would give me something to do," Al said.

Raven looked at her sister a bit then nodded, understanding it was to not be rude and the long they were in the open the more likely they would be exposed.

"Well then this way," Al said as he walked and opened the door for them. Once they were all inside he closed the door and it started to rain.

A/N: Yeah I know jumpy and bad but I tried so please give me a little advice but please be nice about it. Pinako is out in Rusha Valley on a business trip.

Analie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but we went to Hawaii and then to Arkansas and I didn't have access to a computer and then school started so its been busy I'm really sorry I'll try to update ASAP from now on.

The storm

"ALCHEMY GEEK," shouted Winry.

"MACHANIC FREAK," Ed yelled back.

Analie and Raven sweat dropped and turned to Al. Analie put her hand up to her head as she remembered a blonde little girl and a golden haired boy fighting back and forth. Raven looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright, sister," Raven whispered. Analie nodded her head then removed her cloak. Al looked at her and his jaw dropped; Analie had long blonde hair that went a little longer then the small of her back. She wore it straight down nothing fancy or anything. She had light creamy skin and pink heart shaped lips. Her eyes were what caught Al off guard; she didn't have the normal blue eyes. One eye was a deep but light green, the other eye was a deep ocean blue. When Analie noticed Al staring at her she blushed lightly.

"_Wow she's so beautiful I've never seen anything like her."_

Raven noted that Al was staring at her sister and smiled lightly. Raven then toke off her hood. Al looked at her; she had raven black hair that reached just below her shoulder blade. Her skin and lips were the same as her sister Analie. She had chocolate brown eyes. Raven was a very beautiful girl, Al noted but he couldn't even compare her to Analie.

Winry noticed the two girls and stopped arguing with Ed and just stared at them. She was almost in a trance.

"**_I know them I've seen them before, I just can't place it. They look so familiar yet so dif…." _**Right as Winry thought that it clicked in her mind. Raven looked at Winry and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Hello my name is Raven nice to meet you and your name is?" Raven asked Winry.

"My name is Winry, we already know each other," Winry stated. Raven glared at Winry telling Winry that she needed to talk to her and tell her what she sensed.

Al spoke up," This is Analie; I hope you don't mind I offered for them to stay the night here."

Winry nodded her head, "I'm sure it will be ok with granny. I'll show you to your rooms." Raven nodded to Winry then looked to Analie.

"Analie, stay here ok get more aquatinted with the young gentlemen I'll come get you in a bit." Analie nodded in response to Raven. With that Raven followed Winry into the guest bedroom then they shut the door.

(Guest bedroom)

"Oh, Raven it's been such a long time so how are things," Winry said happily.

"Horrible, it's a long story but you can't tell Ed and Al that we know them nor can you tell Analie ok promise me you wont tell them," Raven sounded eager.

"Why not what happened," Winry said with worry coated in her voice.

"Right now is neither the place nor the time I will tell you when we are for surely alone but right now just promise me," Raven said sounding more eager by the second.

"Ok promise but you have stay here till you guys at least get better," Winry said.

"Raven looked at her surprised, "How did you know something was wrong?"

"You both seem very tired and more jumpy then normal, so I toke a wild guess and trust me this is one of the safest place to hide ok."

"Ok we will stay but only for till we get rested up enough and Analie is ok to go back to our journey."

"Ok," Winry agreed. With that Winry finished showing her around the room and where the bathroom was and telling her what time breakfast usually is and that they could go to bed whenever ready. Also she told her how Granny was doing and how she was in Rush valley and filled her in with life down there.

(With Ed and Al)

All three of them were quite. All a sudden Analie looked at ed and patted his head.

"So how old are you… 13?" Analie guess.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU WOULD NEED A MAGINFYING GLASS TO SEE," Ed yelled.

Analie toke a step back, "sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

Al laughed, "Oh don't worry he always gets mad at people for calling him short its one of his personality traits."

Analie smiled," Oh, but I'm really truly sorry."

Ed sighed," It's alright, but just this once."

Analie smiled sweet at him, "ok I promise not to do it again."

"So where are you from," Al asked.

"We use to live in this small village far away from here near the forest but then for some reason the village people got mad and they made us leave and they keep coming after us, but we didn't do anything wrong," Analie said looking down.

Al and Ed both looked at each other sadly," oh I'm sorry to hear that," Al stated.

Analie looked up and smiled sweetly, "It's alright at least we get to travel and meet all new different types of people."

"So where did you live before you lived there," Ed asked.

Analie's smile faded and she looked like she was trying to think really hard but then she sighed, "I'm sorry I just don't remember."

"Its alright, don't worry about it," Al smiled. Analie smiled back and then Raven and Winry walked in.

"Well I came in to say good night to you all and thank you so much we will be sure to repay you," Raven said nicely (wow a shocker …). "Come on Analie we need to rest." Analie nodded and followed her sister and waved good night to everybody and said her good nights as well. When they got in the room Raven told Analie everything Winry told her and then there was pj's on their bed waiting for them. Analie changed into her night gown and slid under the blankets and fell fast asleep.

A/N: please please please, review. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. I hope you like the story so far I will try my best to post a new chapter up at least once a week. That's it for now

Analie


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok I got one review in my last chapter Please just take some time to tell me how bad or how good you like it. Anywho back to the story.

The storm

It was morning time and Analie was still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Raven on the other hand was having a difficult time sleeping so she decided to get up and see if anybody else was up. As soon as Raven toke a step out of the room her jaw almost dropped. Everybody but Winry was up and about. Raven really quickly goes back into the room and puts on her cloths from one of the bags she was carrying on her back. Her outfit was simple just some jean shorts and a white T-shirt. She brushed her hair quickly then stepped out to say hello. As soon as she got out there for some reason her temper rose.

"Why in the world are you all up this early," Raven whispered trying not to wake her sister.

"What are you talking about early its like 8:00," Ed said pointing to the clock.

"Oh, sorry I'm just use to being the first one awake," Raven said rubbing the back of her head as she sat down on the table and Al poured her a cup of coffee. Raven said thank you and sipped on it.

"So where's Analie," Al asked.

"She's still sleeping," Raven replied, "This coffee is really good."

Ed laughed," Its just normal coffee that Al made."

Raven laughed and felt happy so she got up and hugged Al, "You make wonderful coffee."

Al was shocked," um thank you."

Raven smiled, "Your welcome, um can you do me a favor and go wake Analie I would do it but I just don't have the guts to wake her."

Al smiled," Um, sure, but will she bite my head off."

Raven laughed and shook her head, "She's not a morning person but she's not violent."

Al nodded then went to the guest room and knocked on the door. No answer, so he opened the door and looked around. He saw a bundle of blankets on one bed and the other bed with no blankets. He figured that Analie was under the pile of blankets so he went over there and poked it.

"Um Analie its time to get up."

Analie mumbled something that sounded like "no mom just 5 more minutes". Al couldn't help but laugh then he poked her again. This time she sat up and looked at Al, the next second she grabbed him and pulled him into the bed and snuggled with him.

"Teddy bear, I thought I lost you 4 years ago," she apparently wasn't awake. Al sighed and looked at her. The sight almost gave him a bloody nose. She was wearing a short, lacey, silky, blood red nightgown that was spaghetti strap. Her hair was a bit curly and she looked really peaceful. For a second Al thought he knew her but simple dismissed that notion.

"Analie, um can I have my body back," Al said this time a bit louder. Analie woke up and looked at him then looked down at the position they were at and then quickly pulled away. She pulled away so quickly that she fell off the other end of the bed. Al couldn't help but laugh as he helped her up.

"Breakfast is ready," Al said simple trying to stop laughing.

Analie nodded, "I'll be down there in just a second." She smiled sweetly to Al who returned the smile then left the room.

A/N: Remember people if you review then that reminds me to post a new chapter so the more you review the sooner more chapters.

Analie


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok I was going to update a couple days ago but then my sister came over and then my computer messed up so I'm really sorry that this chapter is late. Well on with the story.

-The Storm

Thump, that was all that Winry, Raven and Ed heard. All of them look at the direction of the room.

"Analie's up," Raven said looking back at her coffee and taking another sip. Winry just nodded her head. Ed looked a bit confused then shrugged. Al comes into the room still laughing. All three of them look at him.

"What's so funny," Winry asked. Al tried to calm down but it didn't work. Winry sighed then went back to eating her breakfast. Al soon calm down and started eating his when Analie came into the room. She was wearing a black school girl skirt, with knee high black socks and converse. Her top was a black tank top with a button up blue top that she tied so it showed the stomach part of her tank top.

Winry smiled, "I'm glad that me and you have the same fashion sense." Analie blinked then saw Winry wearing her black skirt with the blank tube top and blue button up shirt tied show her stomach showed. Ed just smiled, causing Raven to look at him and smirk.

_One couple ready to be pushed together… and then maybe Al and Analie. Nah we shouldn't be here long enough for that to happen again. Even though that might make her remember but no its to risky, _though Raven.

Analie sat down at the table next to Raven and across from Al and ate her breakfast in silence. This caused everybody to worry, except for Raven. Raven looked at Analie and sighed.

"After breakfast your going on a walk, Al will you assist her?" Raven said demanding of Analie. Analie still didn't say anything just nodded her head and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Um, sure," Al said. Analie looked up at him then smiled a thanks and got up and washed her plate and put it up then stood by the door looking out the window. Al got up shortly after and walked to her and opened the door and held it out for Analie. She nodded stepping out of the house. It still smelled of rain and the ground was still wet. The clouds were still a dark gray, Analie leaned a bit against the railing of the porch and looked up and toke a deep breath in then looked down at Al and smiled.

"Thank you," was all that Analie said.

"No problem," Al replied then he walked down the steps and started down the path. Analie went down the steps grabbed his arm and smiled and started walking down the opposite side of the path. She didn't know why she wanted to go there but she felt like it would be interesting. Al smiled and just followed her. They walked for a couple of minutes then Al realized were they were going and wondered how she knew about this place.

"Um," was all that Al could think of. Analie looked at him.

"If you don't want to continued down this path we can simple turn around and go back,"

Al nodded his head, "No its alright"

Analie nodded her head, "Its probably going to rain again." She smiled," I love the rain."

Al smiled, "Who doesn't?"

"Raven," Analie said humorously. "She says that you will get sick from getting wet."

"Well that is true but isn't it worth it?"

"Exactly," After that Analie went back to being silence. They got to the Elrics house. Analie blinked.

"There use to be a house here."

"Yeah, it was…" he was cut off as she walked through the rubble. She touched the delicate beams that were now broken and burnt. As she started to cry.

"who would do something like this?" she touched a broken picture frame with 5 kids in it but 2 were burned out of the picture. She picked it up and started to walk through the house. Then her mind snapped.

"A living room here," She went to where the living room was, "A couch here". She placed her hand where the couch was then she acted like she snuck up on something. "Tag your it," She whispered.

Al got really worried and looked at her she seemed to know where everything was but this must have been a joke. She really did look a bit mental though.

"I know this place, I use to play tag with two little boys and two little girls," She shut her eyes tightly, "I remember….". All a sudden she dropped the picture frame, then she fell on her knees and held her head and screamed. "THEY DID IT HERE THEY TRIED TO DO SOMETHING THAT PEOPLE SHOULDN'T DO THEY DID SOMETHING THAT WASN'T NATURAL." She suddenly collapsed on to the ground and whispered, "but who were they?"

Al was freaking out, she knew them she knew the past but who was she? Who was her sister, and why didn't she know who they were. He went and picked her up and started carrying her back to the house.

A/n: Ok I know jumpy but that's how its suppose to be ok they are going from having a good time to her starting to remember something to her remembering a horrible accident that causes her mind to flood with memories which hurt. And in the end she pushed the memories out of her mind and just laid there unconscious. Don't worry the next chapter will make more sense but this one wasn't meant to make a lot of sense.

Analie


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:REMEMBER PEOPLE THE SOONER YOU REVIEW THE SOONER I PUT A NEW CHAPTER UP.

Anywho on with the story

the storm

As soon as Al got back to the house he set Analie down on the couch for her to rest. He then pulled up a chair and sat down next to her and sat there looking at her. _'Who is she, how does she know me and Ed? What happened back there…'_ All these questions flowing into his head, he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Analie had woken up or that he had a worry look on his face. It wasn't till a ice cold hand was placed on his cheek that he then looked at Analie. She smiled sweetly and innocently as she toke her hand off his cheek and lightly drew circles with her finger on his cheek. Al smiled at this gesture and then toke her hand into his and lightly blew on it.

"Why are you cold?" Al asked Analie. Analie just smiled as she brought his hand down to her face and lightly put his hand on her cheek.

"Warm," was all that she said to him. Al blushed a dark deep red but didn't move his hand. He thought she looked so cute, like a little girl so lost and cold. Analie looked up at him. "My teddy bear," at that notion Analie pulled Al down ontop of her and looked at him. "I lost you 4-5 years ago my teddy" she dug her head in his shoulder, "you said you would never leave me but yet you didn't I lost you." Al was so confused as he looked at her. Yes, he knew for a fact that she was wide awake this time because tears started to form around her eyes. "I may not know who you are but I remember you. You always would help me when I was sick, cold, lost, or scared, you were my teddy bear," Analie whispered in a small voice. Al all a sudden looked at her wide eyed, he remembered a little blonde haired girl that always called him teddy bear that would snuggle with him when she was scared and then when he would wrap his arms around her to keep her warm all she would say was "warm". Al remembered how much he had grown to like her and how much that like had grown to love and how with all of this he still couldn't recognize this girl looking up at him. My how she had grown into a beautiful women, how she had grown proper, but why didn't she remember him. At that moment Raven, who had seen the teddy bear part, pulled Al off of Analie and pushed him into a room. There she looked at him mad.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER REMEMBER THERES REASONS SHE WAS TO FORGET," Raven yelled with much fury in her voice.

Al gave her a small sad look, "why doesn't she remember me?"

Raven sighed and looked at Al, "because something horrible happened when you left, she forgot almost everything and I don't want her to remember the horrible thing. Al she does remember you, she always tells me about her dreams of her Teddy bear. She always asks me if I know how he is or where. She remembers you Al but, she doesn't remember who you are and please don't tell her. Don't trigger anymore memories. What will I do if I lose her to the bitter mental state that she was so long ago. Al you can love her but, love her from afar."

With this Al looked so sad and that he almost cried, most of his life the only thing keeping him alive in that armor was her. And now that he found her, she didn't remember him, and he couldn't remind her. Who was Raven to take that away from him. Al sighed and looked at her, then walked out of the room. As soon as he walked out he walked into Analie. Analie hugged him tightly.

"Al, I don't know why I know you but, don't leave me please," her voice sounded so lost so sad. Al hugged her back tightly then sighed.

I wont leave you, don't worry," He looked down at her and smiled lightly. He suddenly noticed how tired she looked and smiled he picked her up again and toke her into her room. Analie looked confused. "Your tired now sleep," Al said lightly.

"Sleep with me," Analie stated back. Al looked at her with shock.

"I can't" Al said. Analie looked at him as he laid her down on the bed.

"Then I'm not going to sleep," Analie smiled in a childish sort of way. Al smiled lightly.

"Analie I wish I could but I cant so please just go to sleep and I'll wake you in the morning," Al sounded to depressed and sad for Analie's liking she knew she had to do something. With that in mind she sat up and got on her knees so she was eye level with Al (she's on the bed he's standing on the floor). Al looked confused as Analie pulled him into a big hug and held onto him tightly. She dug her head into his shoulder and put most of her weight on him. Al stumbled a bit then sat down and pulled her onto his lap that way he wouldn't fall and hurt her and then she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. Al sighed she got him right where she wanted him. Analie sat there then fell over pulling Al with her so he was laying on the bed too and she smiled.

"please," was all she said before she pulled the blankets over them and snuggled closer to Al. Al sighed in defeat and thought, _if I'm going to be depressed about not having her at least I can be happy in seeing her happy_, so he laid there looking at her as she smiled then fell asleep.

A/N: Aww cute chapter ok I know its very very bad but please just woke with me I'm in major writers block and this is the best I can do. Raven doesn't want Analie to find out what happened to her and Al wants Analie to remember him and Ed and Winry… hehe next chapter their going to have a lovely time.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok remember the sooner you review then sooner I post a new chapter. And I'm not going to give away the story so just read and you will find out what happens. Another thing is THANK YOU ROYKITTEN07 FOR BEING THE ONE THAT KEEPS REVIEWING - yay. Ok now on to the story

the storm

It was morning time. The warm sunlight coming through the window giving Al light kisses to wake him up. Al opened one eye but then soon closed it from the sunlight. He felt to warm. Warmer then any other morning and he didn't know why until he opened his eyes and saw a sight that made him smile. He saw Analie laying there peacefully asleep with a slight smile on her face and her hair messily half covering her face. Al moved the hair lightly and then kissed her forehead considering that she was asleep as he remember what Raven said. _You can love her but love her from afar. _ Al got depressed as he remembered that. Analie started moving as she mumbled something about a crazy kangaroo getting off her teddy bear. Al had to hold back a laugh as Analie all a sudden screamed and shot up into a sitting position. Al looked at her weird then she looked around and then saw Al and smiled, laying back down snuggling next to him.

"That stupid kangaroo tried to jump on me," was all she said till she heard Al bust up laughing. She looked at Al and was about to say something till a knock on the door interrupted her.

Winry opened the door and smiled sweetly, "Ah glad to see you guys up, Al we are going to go to the store soon would you like to come?"

Al nodded," yeah I'll go but let me get dressed first." Winry nodded then left the room. Al smiled and gave Analie a hug before leaving to go get ready.

Analie sat there, "He really thinks I had a dream about a kangaroo," she sighed, "Theres a reason I give people nicknames so in my dreams not even Raven knows the pain I go through." She smiled," I'm glad to see my plan work." She got out of bed and dressed in a simple blue dress, that had lacy 2" straps and lace all over it, it went down and covered her feet as she slipped on heelless shoes. (her straps are lace so their see through … I don't know how to explain dresses well). She brushed her hair and left it down. Then she went out to find that Al, Raven, and Winry had left to go to the store and all that was there was Ed sitting there starring down a glass of milk. Analie smiled and picked the milk up and put it on the counter taking Ed out of his sweating panicking state. Analie could help but laugh at his reaction to the milk. Ed looked at her evilly, "Evil milk."

Analie smiled," why do you not like milk anyways?."

"Its disgusting white liquid that comes from a cow and taste like vomit," Ed stated.

"Ok, you know if you don't drink milk you cant grow up to be big and strong," Analie sighed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY COULD DROWN"… ed was cut off by a ribit. Analie looked and saw a frog on the table. Ed looked at it kind of confused then the frog jumps on Ed's head and sat there. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF," Ed yelled running in circles. Analie was laughing her head off till Ed went to go throw the poor frog. Analie ran and grabbed the frog out of Ed's hands and held it.

"Aww poor thing… here listen to music," she grabbed her mp3 player and put the head phones on the frogs head were its ears were suppose to be and turned on the music. For a while the frog just sat there in her arms listening to the music. All a sudden the frog jumped out of Analies arms and started going around the house with the mp3 player. Analie screamed and started chasing after it, "GET BACK HERE MP3 STEALER." She kept running around trying to get the frog. The frog went kept going around Ed and so did Analie chasing after the confused poor frog. Raven, Winry, and Al had came home and was standing there watching the scene. The frog jumped on Ed and then Analie pounced on Ed trying to get the frog then she stepped on him getting up as the frog jumped on Al then Analie did the same with Al as she jumped on him making him fall to the ground but then she just looked down at him and blushed. "Um… sorry," with that the frog jumped past her and she got up to go after it again. Raven bent down and picked up the frog with ease. Analie who was out of breath glared at her. Then she went over and got the MP3 player and put it up. Raven smiled smugly as Winry sighed and put the groceries away. After that the house kind of settled down for a bit.

An: ok I have a frog craze right now so shhhh it's a bit jumpy but yeah its was just for fun for right now. Next chapter will be a cute sweet fluff chapter and a possible lemon. That is a vote for right now

Who wants a lemon next vote, lemon. Who ever doesn't vote, no.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: hey I'm really sorry about not posting sooner but lemons are really hard and I really needed help from one of my friends so the detail is hers but the rest is mine.

The storm.

It was late and Al, Raven, and Analie decided to go put the frog in the river so it could find its family. All that staid behind was Ed and Winry, Winry was cooking, and Ed was studding. Winry smiled and sat next to Ed.

"What are you reading,"

"A book"

"I can tell that silly, but whats it about?"

"Alchemy,"

Winry sighed, "So you plan on leaving me again?"

Ed looked at her confused, "Why would you think that?"

"That was the only time that you would read and study alchemy."

Ed could see the sadness in Winry's eyes so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, "Winry I'll never leave, never again."

"how do I know that for sure?"

"Because I love you that's how," Ed had spoken before thinking and he didn't even know what he said. He looked up and saw Winry blushing. "Why are you blushing?"

Winry smiled and kissed Ed passionately. Ed was way beyond confused but seemed to like whatever was going on. He kissed Winry back with more passion and licked her bottom lip. Winry allowed him to explore ever inch of her mouth and Ed did that exactly. He tasted her sweet vanilla like taste. The more he tasted the more Winry purred. It wasn't long till the both found their way up to Winry's room and onto her bed. Ed smiled as he looked at her laying under him. He first kisses her lips, then her cheek, then her jaw line, then her neck, and he stopped there kissing and sucking the one spot on her neck that drove her crazy. Winry moans as she gets filled with passion and lust for the man she loves. He kissed her lips once more and then pulled her shirt up and over her head. He started kissing her again down to her chest as he tries to take her bra off. Winry giggled a bit when she found Ed having problems with her undergarments. She slowly sits up, pushing him up and puts her hands behind her back and unhooks her black lacy bra. Ed laid her down once more and toke the bra off completely. He looked at her perfectly fitted breast and was amazed. He never thought she could look so much more beautiful. Winry noticed Ed looking and she blushed furiously. As she went to cover herself with her hands Ed grabbed her wrist and looked at her.

"Please, their just so beautiful I couldn't help it,"

Winry smiled as she let him bend down and kiss, lick, bite, and suck on her breast. When he got to her nipples, she moaned arching her back to give him more access. Right as she was about to moan with pleasure, they heard the door open and both looked at each other and groaned at the inconvenience. Ed got off of Winry and started to walk towards the door. He toke one last look at her before stepping out of the room and shutting the door after him. He saw Raven standing there alone.

"Wheres Al and Analie,"

Raven sighed with sadness," Analie saw a path and wanted to go down it, me and Al protested then she told us to go on our own that she would be fine and then left, Al went after her and I felt like it would be best for me not to go with them."

"Why didn't you want her to go down the path?"

"Because it was the path that lead to our old house,"

"Oh," Ed said with shock and suspension . He knew about her losing her memories and who she was before that he just couldn't help but feel kind of scared for Al. Well he didn't know what to do and just as he was going to ask Raven something else Winry comes out of her room. Raven looking at Winry, back to Ed, then back to Winry, then sighed and sat on the couch.

"We have more at hand here, so can you guys let your love fest go till tonight, plus isn't that when your suppose to have sex?"

Winry blushed, but not as red as Ed then Ed turned to Winry and told her what Raven had just told him. They all sat down in the living room waiting for something to happen. Just waiting for Analie or Al to come back frantic, hoping that they would come back

A/n: ok tell me if that was good, I know its not a lemon but it's the start and I need to know if I'm ok or if I should have my friend do it because this wasn't her it was me, next time if you don't like this it will be her though ok so sorry don't hurt me. I'll update asa you guys review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok I know it's been almost 2 and a half years and there is no excuse for it to have taken me this long. So anyways on with the story and I will try to post more often but no guarantees.

The Storm

-On the Path-

Al ran frantically trying to catch up to Analie.

_This is not good _was all he could think about as he finally caught up to her.

"Analie wouldn't you really rather go to the river? I mean it would be nice to play in the water."

"I do love playing in the water, maybe we will go there after this, I mean this looks like it leads to a mysterious place under the trees in the forest."

That was when Al noted how many trees have grown around the path that was once a road. He remembered that him and Ed always enjoyed walking to their house because of forest and all the hiding spots they would use to scare each other, mainly for Ed to scare Al.

The path bent and Al knew they were getting close and his stomach started to knot up. He could only imagine what this was going to do to her. It was her house where she grew up in, and she freaked out from being in the burnt remains of his old home. Analie skipped down the path a step or two ahead of him.

Although he knew that this was going to be a bad day he couldn't help but notice how the little light that escaped the netting of the branches caught on her hair and how it shined as she bounced up and down. How her dressed flowed behind her making her seem like a ghost or an angel. The depression came back. It hurt to be so close but not ever going to be close enough.

Analie saw the house. Her mind was in amazement at how this gorgeous Victorian home looked in the middle of the forest surrounded by trees. She felt like it was one of the fairy tails that Raven use to tell her. She stopped her skipping and ran to the edge of the hill that lead right to the house. Something seemed very familiar and she couldn't quite put her fingers on it.

"Analie we're on some body's property we really should be going"

Analie looked at the house. It had vegetation growing around the house, vines covered the windows.

"Wow everything looks so green, Al I don't think anyone's here and hasn't been here for a while."

She started running down the hill and Al just though to him self _this isn't going to be good_.

Analie reached the door. Vines wrapped around the handle and covered the door. She twisted the handle snapping some of the vines. The door stuck at first but after a tug it creaked and vines snapped as the door opened. Al caught up to Analie right as she opened the door. The smell of dust and age filled his nose. Chills ran up his spine as he walked in and the cold, stale air hit his body. Dust covered everything to the point that everything was brown. Al watched as Analie gently touched the furniture. He was waiting for the moment when everything would flood back to Analie, and he was silently hoping that everything was buried deep inside her head.

Analie walked from room to room everything seemed vaguely familiar but it was all covered in dust. She finally came to a room that looked like a library. She started wiping some of the dust off the spines of some books reading their titles. Some looked interesting and others were written in other languages. She found some that caught her interest and she started pulling them off the shelves. She pulled 5 books down and before she could set the 5 down on the stack Al came walking in the room.

"Analie what are you doing?" Al said in a curious voice.

"I want to read these."

"Why?"

"They look interesting."

"Well it's getting late we should get going."

"Oh Al can't I read at least one?"

She gave him the puppy dog face, and Al was defenseless.

"I'm sure whoever was here wouldn't mind if we borrowed them for a couple days."

Analie smiled, "Ok," she picked up the books and tried to walk with them but it didn't work in her favor. After taking three steps she manages to trip and fall scattering the books around. Al laughed lightly as he grabbed the books and stood up at the same time as her.

Analie looked at him, "I can carry those, you don't have to"

Al laughed again, "it's alright, less chance of something happening to them or you if I carry them."

Analie smiled thankfully at him and they walked out of the house. Once outside Analie turned to close the door, when she did she saw what appeared to be a women standing in the kitchen, which could be seen from the entryway, and everything was clean there was no dust. The women had her back towards Analie but Analie had the feeling of wanting to touch the women. Analie blinked and then everything was gone, the women and the clean house. Analie shook her head thinking that maybe what Raven said was true and the rain had made her sick. She closed the door and then turned back to Al, who was looking at her worried, and she smiled at him and started walking to the house.

"Al can we not tell Raven about coming to this house or even going inside, she would kill me thinking that it was to dangerous and that I was being oblivious to myself care."

Al smiled and nodded. After that neither of them said anything, Al was too worried about Analie suddenly remembering something or bumping into something, which he did have to redirect her sometimes and Analie had started one of the books and her mind wasn't anywhere near her body.

They both reach the house and as they walked in they heard Raven teasing Ed about his size and Winry wasn't helping Ed out at all.

"Dwarf," Raven said with a teasing smile on her face.

"Psycho," Ed was red with fury.

"Well Ed you are only like 2 cm taller then the legal midget," Winry added.

"See that proves my point, midget"

"I'M NOT A MIDGET"

Al started laughing. Everyone stopped and looked at Analie first then Al. Analie was laughing quietly behind Al. Raven spotted one of the books Al was carrying.

Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, "So, you guys went to the library?"

Analie smiled, "yeah the path was a dead end so we went to the library"

Al nodded in agreement. He knew that Raven knew it was a lie but he would explain later.

Analie smiled, "Well I'm going to put these up then go out to the porch to read this one a bit more" she held up the book she was reading while they walked home. She toke the 4 books from Al and went to put them in her room.

Raven turned to Al but before she could ask him a question he answered, "She didn't remember a thing cause everything was covered in dust and letting her bring the books was the quickest way to get her out."

Raven nodded. A few moments passed before Analie walked back in and grabbed the books she was reading. She opened it up and was reading it while trying to make it outside. She almost bumped into a wall except for Al ran up and redirected her. After that Al just followed her out to the porch.

Once Al and Analie left Raven let out a sigh.

"What don't you want her to remember about her childhood," Winry asked out of curiosity.

"Some children don't have the childhoods that they show on T.V. actually it never works that way but Analie had it bad. I wish I didn't even remember what all happened but it wasn't nearly as bad for me as it was for her and lets just leave it at that. I don't want to chance her hearing us," Raven said while looking down. Ed and Winry just nodded.

-On the porch-

The porch was set up simply. If you were facing the front of the house then the step were on the left hand side of the porch and on the right corner was a lounge chair with the back leaning against the wall of the house. Then against the railing that was perpendicular to the house was a love seat and then there was a stack of little white lawn chairs that came along with the table that was on the dirt in front of the porch. Analie was sitting on the lounge chair and Alphonse sat on the love seat, the side that was closest to Analie. Al looked at her and was stunned. Her blonde hair was golden under the falling sun, her skin glowed and her eyes were playfully serious, and her face showed that she was concentrating on her book. He watched her lips form the words from the book. He wanted so badly to kiss her but he knew that it may harm her if he did. Also, he knew that they would have to leave soon; Raven explained that they couldn't stay. Al looked away as two tears slid down his cheek.

Analie looked up from her book to see Al watching her lips. She saw him turn away quickly, even though she couldn't see his face she knew something was wrong. She closed her book and silently got up from her seat and sat on the love seat beside him, facing him. She noticed the tears sliding down his cheek and with a gently motion she wiped them from his face.

"What's wrong Al?"

Al blushed and shook his head.

"Al you can tell me. I'm a good listener and I'll help if I can."

Al sighed and figured it couldn't do any harm, "Have you ever liked somebody but you couldn't be with them. Well that's what I'm going through."

"Is it Winry?"

Al thought about it. If he said no then that leaves her to wonder, which may not turn out good, and if he said yes he would be lying to her, but its for her own good.

"Yeah it is Winry"

"Oh, well honestly maybe if you talk to her about it but in the end maybe it would be best to move on," Analie said the last part quietly trying not to offend Al or to hurt him.

Al sat there for a moment thinking about her words, could he let her go? He didn't want to but it would help her. There was no way he could talk to her about it. What was he thinking he could still be friends with her at least while she was still here and with him. Once they left he would have to let her go. He would have to try his hardest to never think about her again and to try not to contact her. He looked down sadly.

"Its much more complicated then that," was his only response.

"Only if you let it," was all that Analie said and then she gave him a big hug and Raven came out and announced that it was dinner time. They both went inside and had dinner with everyone. There were a few laughs but mostly everyone was quiet. They all had something on their minds, Winry and Ed both were thinking about earlier that day, Raven was worried about Analie going back to their house, Al was thinking about the day Raven and Analie had to leave and Analie was upset that Al liked Winry when she liked him. It was one busy day for all of them but only if they knew that the day was not over.

A/N: Dun Dun DUNNNNN. I'm going to start the next chapter tonight and I'm going try to have it up tomorrow but no promises. And if it wasn't for Mangafreak3 I wouldn't have made this chapter because she inspired me to actually sit down and type this up.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: It is 2:21 am in the morning and I'm writing this kind of fast so it will probably going to be short. Well on with the story.

-The storm-

Analie stood up once the sun had set and walked into house leaving Al to his thoughts. Al was desperate to make Analie understand that she was the girl he wanted not Winry. He saw the way her face dropped just a hint when he said that it was Winry he loved. He knew she had feelings for him to some extend and that he had just closed all the doors that he wanted open. Al just sat there lost in thought allowing him a little time to mop about his decision. It was only a matter of time before he would have to go inside and pretend like nothing happened. He didn't know if he could stand to pretend to be happy for long. After a long while Al finally stood up. He looked out to the horizon and saw what appeared to be a group of men walking down the street.

-Inside the house-

Analie walks into the house with a look of despair. Raven looked at her curiously but when Analie noticed she just faked a smile. Raven thought best to just leave it alone for the time being.

"Winry would you like to have a cup of tea?" Analie asked Winry as she walked to the cupboard with the cups.

"Yes please," Winry answered not even looking up from braiding Ed's hair.

"Raven?" Analie said, while she grabbed three cups and filled up the tea kettle and putting it over the fire.

"Yes please"

Nothing more was said except for whispers coming from Ed and Winry. Analie finished preparing the tea and gave one cup to Raven and Winry. She then sat at the table across from Raven and slowly slipped her tea. Suddenly Al burst through the door and walks over to Ed.

"Ed there's a group of guys coming down the street it looks very suspicious" Al whispered.

Ed thought about that for a moment then looked at Winry.

"Well Al we'll keep an eye on them and if they do anything weird we'll be right there."

Ed moved to one of the windows and Al moved to the door and looked out the window. They both sat there not saying anything just watching the group move closer slowly. Winry watched them both in suspense. Raven looked down concentrating on what would be the best course of action for her and Analie was lost in her own thoughts about all that already happened today. The intensity of the room was filling by each second as everybody pondered on what was going to happen next. Was this going to be a quiet, awkward night or a night full of terror?


End file.
